The Love For Killing
by cuteelika
Summary: Two people, two lives, two stories, both looking for one thing and one meeting that will turn everything Would it be for the better or worse would be all up to


**A/N: Hi, there everyone I am back and I am sorry. Because I am still in school and working and in a long list of clubs, I have had no time at all to write anything but it is not as if anyone missed me. Moving on I am at a complete standstill with my previous story but such is life and I have decided to write another while I am still figuring what to do with that one.**

**Summary: Two people, two lives, two stories, both looking for one thing and one meeting that will turn everything around. Would it be for the better or worse would be all up to them.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I just use them in my imagination.**

**Note: **_Italics is one person's P.O.V_

_ Italics and underline is another person's P.O.V_

Five years ago

_Have you ever believed that there is always something better out there for you? That this life would get better and people would just leave you alone? Not tell you anything and that everything they did would just erase itself from your mind and leave you feeling calm and empty. Is there rest or peace for my kind? Always struggling and fighting to make peace and have ends meet._

_It is not fair at all. That others should be happy and in love while I am down in the dumps struggling. What have I done to deserve this? And if I have done something, I am sorry. I am sorry. I am paying the price for the action that I have done. It must be, because there is no other explanation._

_This misery has to end at some point because I do not think that all of this was meant to last forever. There has to be a place where I am accepted and not judged for who I am. For whom I choose to be and not what other people wants me to be._

_I would listen to the voice in my head because it is the only reason why I am alive today and the one thing that provides me with a peace of mind that I have never really had. _

_In those moments I cherish it, for when that voice takes over I get, for a short time actual rest. It may not be much but it still counts._

_After all these years, do you want to know? To know what the voice tells me. How it thinks?_

_However, I am not telling you because it is a secret and I am never going to share._

* * *

_Society is rigged. People think that only the justice system and politics are in a mess. Well I am here to let you know that you are partially right and nothing is ever as it seems. You have to look beneath disguise of the perfect life with no worries. When in reality it is the opposite. There is no fluffy little cloud where the rich and wealthy sit and relax. The only things soft we own is furniture and not even that sometimes. Because not even the nicest house is a home._

_All we want most times is someone to love and who would do the same, but not for our money but for who we are as a person. Is that too hard to ask for? Even if it is just for a day and even that may not be enough but don't I deserve a day peace._

_Greedy, I am not for wanting something I do not have. Sometimes I envy the lower class; I wish I could be like them a bit. _

_Where it seems that I have everything I could ever want, it all boils down to nothing compared to what they have. _

_I would give up everything I have just to have just to have what they have._

Present time

He was panicking. And that in itself was bad.

He was still trying to remember when everything started going wrong.

Someone was trying to get him caught and framed for something he did not do.

The body that was lying on the floor was not of his doing, but the cops would never believe him. After all, he was currently at the scene of the crime. Moreover, the sight before him was not pretty. Blood just covered everything in room.

In addition, there was no head.

Upon further investigation, he noticed that the person's internal organs were removed and scattered about the room, with some lying on the floor while the remainder were nailed to the walls.

Vomit crawled up his throat as he gagged at the sight before him.

He had to get out of here. And fast because he knew what those sounds meant, and they wouldn't care if he was innocent or not.

Quickly fleeing through the only entrance into the room he headed straight for the highway. Travelling through the trees at night was a task but it was better than being thrown in jail or worse death penalty. He went pale with the thought. Almost to the highway I he dared to breathe what he thought to be at the time a sigh of relief but what he was not expecting was to see a light coming closer.

"Shit!"

He slowed down hoping that the driver would not take notice of him in his crazed state.

However, it still seemed that luck was still not with him as the car slowed down.

'Get in!' was all he heard before everything went black.

* * *

**There! I am finished thank the lord. You would have to excuse me I was falling asleep on myself for this story. I would appreciate reviews comments you know but please don't try to make cry because I'll break your legs.**

**Love Cuteelika**


End file.
